Till Death Do Us Part
by wwechick
Summary: Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon have just become husband and wife. However, a dark figure is unhappy with the newlyweds. He wrecks havoc on the new wedded couple starting at the wedding ceremony, but it doesn't stop there. He poses a threat to Paul. He wants Stephanie and he won't stop until he has her. Can Paul keep her safe or will this mad man get what he wants in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us

Chapter 1

October 24, 2003. The big day was approaching for 2 young lovers of Connecticut. Stephanie McMahon, the beautiful bride-to-be was in her mid-to-late 20's with beautiful shoulder-length hair, beautiful eyes and a perfect smile. She would be, as of tomorrow, wed to the dashingly handsome, early 30's, clean-shaven, blond haired groom-to-be known as Paul Levesque. Although he looked rough and tough with his muscular, very muscular physique, he was a kind soul with a loving smile and caring eyes. Every time he would talk to one of his friends about Stephanie, the love in his eyes for here was visible and it was also the same for Stephanie when she would talk to her friends about Paul.

Paul was just finishing his workout at Gold's Gym when he decided to dial up his future bride, whom happened to be out on the town that afternoon. She reached for her cellphone when it rang. She read the name on the caller ID and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey, Paul," she answered gleefully.

"Hey, Steph. How are you?"

"Great. Super. Just getting some last minute shopping done before the wedding tomorrow morning."

"Wedding. I didn't know there was a wedding tomorrow. How come I wasn't invited? Who's getting married?"

If there was one thing that Stephanie loved most about Paul, it was his sense of humor. Stephanie had to laugh at his cuteness. "Well, I'm hoping it's you and I."

Paul let out a laugh of his own, then continued. "Can you believe it? Tomorrow we are to wed. We are going to be married. It's all I can think about."

"I know. So exciting. Did you call your family to remind them of what time the ceremony begins?"

"Yes I did," Paul answered walking out of the gym. "I called before I came to the gym. I needed to get a pre-wedding workout in so I don't look like a big ape in a tuxedo on our big day."

"Honey, I'm sure you'll look fine." There was a brief silence and Stephanie became curious and anxious. "Is something wrong, Paul?"

Paul hopped into his Hummer and fastened his seat belt as he gave here his most honest answer. "I'm fine, sweetie. I guess I'm just having the pre-wedding jitters."

"Yeah me too," she agreed. "Butterflies in my stomach. I've dreamed of this day ever since I was a child. I imagined what it would be like to walk down the aisle to my future husband. I'm glad I finally get to walk down that aisle straight to you."

"I'll tell ya, Steph. Tomorrow will be one of the best days of my life."

"Mine too, Paul." Stephanie hopped into her car after her bags in the back seat. "Well, I'm gonna hang up and head over to my mothers house."

"You still spending the night over at your mom's house tonight?"

"Yep. But I'll see you at the rehearsal dinner tonight around 6:30"

"Ok. I'll see you there. I love you, Stephanie McMahon."

"I love you too, Paul Levesque."

The rehearsal dinner was absolute perfection and went off swimmingly. Everything was ready and in place for the big event. Later on that night, Paul was lying in his bed thinking about what tomorrows events would bring. He looked at a picture of Stephanie on his bedside table.

"Until tomorrow, my love." He blew a kiss to the picture, then turned off the lamp. "Oh Paul," he said to himself. "Soon she will be your loving bride. Quit worrying about the wedding. What can possibly go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The big day had finally arrived for the lucky couple. Family and friends gathered around to celebrate this glorious occasion. Paul was looking quite handsome in his black tuxedo, blond hair pulled back. Stephanie in a beautiful white gown, long veil down the back, and her father, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, walking his baby girl down the aisle. The wedding was fit for a princess...well, for the Billion Dollar Princess of course. All was going according to plan. The vows were read and the 'I do's ' were said. Then the preacher spoke.

"If there is anybody here whom think these two people should not be wed in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No sooner was the word 'peace' out of the preacher's mouth did the lights in the church begin to flicker rapidly for about 5 seconds. Everyone in attendance watches the lights until all is back to normal. The preacher clears his throat before speaking again. "I apologize for that slight interruption. That has never happened before. Let us proceed, shall we proceed. Then, by the power invested in me and in the great state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Paul pulls Stephanie close and they share a deep, loving kiss. Everyone stands and applauds as the preacher announces them as the new Mr. and Mrs. Paul Levesque. All in attendance are smiling, laughing, and crying. All are filled with joy for the new couple. Everyone, except for one, whom stood towards the far back watching silently in the shadows. This individual, whom nobody noticed, was scowling and sneering at the newlyweds. No happiness or joy or gladness was visible on his face. The only emotions on his face were of jealousy, rage, and hatred. He just had to turn and walk away before he got sick.

Later on in the dining area after the toasts were presented and the cutting of the cake had taken place, Paul and Stephanie were opening their wedding gifts. All the gifts were wrapped beautifully with brightly colored paper, ribbons, and bows. However, one item on the table of gifts was a small black box with a dark purple ribbon. Stephanie picked up the box and examined it.

"Paul, who's this from? There's no name tag."

"Hmm. I don't know," he states in puzzlement. "Does anyone know where this package came from?"

Everyone shook their head 'no'.

"Maybe whomever this was, was in a hurry and forgot to leave their name," Stephanie guessed out loud.

"Maybe so," Paul agreed while eyeing the gift. He attempted to pass the gift onto his wife. "Would you like to open this one, dear?"

"No, you open it. I opened the last one. You open it."

"Alright." Paul proceeded to remove the purple ribbon and opend the small black box. He removed the lid and inside was a small folded up piece of white paper. Paul removed the paper and sat the box down upon the table. He unfolds the paper and sees a message written in big, red letters. He reads the note out loud. " 'To Paul and Stephanie: Congrats on becoming a new couple. Your wedding gift, from me, was so huge to bring into the church. It waits for you in the church yard outback. Signed, Undertaker?" He looked at Stephanie with eyebrows raised. "Who's Undertaker?"

"Don't know. But whomever this Undertaker is, he or she left us a gift waiting outside. I wonder what it could be?"

"There's only one way to find out. Everyone follow us to the church yard." Paul takes Stephanie by the hand and guides her along while the guests follow closely behind.

"What do you think it is, Paul?" Stephanie asked.

Paul pondered the question a few seconds before answering. "A hummer?"

"Paul..."

"Okay...2 hummers?"

Stephanie giggled at his humorous statement. But as they approached the door that led out to the church yard, a hideous odor filled the air.

"Paul, what's that smell? Is something burning?"

Paul takes a sniff of the air. "Smells like it." Right then, Paul had an uneasy about whatever it was that was waiting for him and his bride. Whatever it was, would turn the day of joy and happiness into a day of horror and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The moment Paul opened the door, Stephanie let out a scream of firght along with an audible gasp coming from her husband. Paul pulled Stephanie close to him into his arms while the guest looked on in terror, at the sight in front of them. Hanging from a tree branch was a symbol of a upper-cased 'T' with a lower-cased 'x' in the middle of it.

"CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Vince McMahon, the father of the bride, ordered.

"EVERYONE BACK INSIDE!" Paul demanded.

Everyone rushed back inside the church in a panic. In this time of fear, nobody knew how such a catastrophe started except for one person. They were all frightenend to notice that the culprit of this heinous activity was watching the madness unfold and the chaos ensue. Undertaker saw the whole thing while he was perched in the tower of the church. How he enjoyed his handy work. He enjoyed it so much. He watched the symbol burn a little longer until a few men came back with fire extinguishers in an attempt to put the fire out. He watched a little while longer until the firefighters showed up and thats when Undertaker left in hopes he would not be spotted.

After all was calm and quiet and the guests had gone home, Paul was walking inside the church with his brother-in-law Shane McMahon looking for Stephanie. It wasn't long until the 2 men found her with her father Vince sitting in the congregation room. Paul and Shane stood at the door watching the Vince comfort his daughter in the back pew.

"Dad," Shane said. Stephanie and Vince look up from their seat of the back pew. "Could I talk to you for a moment please?"

"Sure." Vince pats his daughters head, then rises from the pew and walks towards his son and son-in-law.

"How is she?" Shane asked his father.

"Shaken up a bit. I think we all are." Vince turned his attention to Paul. "Why don't you go talk to her, Paul?'

"OK." Paul removes his tie and coat sitting them aside on a table top to his right. Shane and Vince walk away as Paul makes his way to Stephanie's side. "Steph, are you alright?" he asked in a gentle, comforting voice.

"I don't know, Paul" she answered her lips quivering. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel." Paul sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him gently, so she could rest her head on his right shoulder. "This was supposed to be one of the best days of my life. It was supposed to be the wedding of my dreams, Paul. And now..." She couldn't fininsh her sentence cause the tears began pouring from her eyes breaking into a sob. She leaned closed into Paul shoulder letting the tears fall. Paul sat there rocking her gently, He caressed her hair telling her everything would be okay. A few moments later, she was able to speak again after the tears subsided for the time being. "Who would do such a thing to us Paul?"

"I don't know, Steph. But one thing I do know is this; and I want you to look at me when I tell you this." She looked up at him with reddened eyes. "I will do my absolute best to keep you safe and free from any harm that might come your way. I will make sure that nothing, and I mean nothing happens to you. And you can add that to the vows I gave you this morning. Do you believe me?"

She looked deep into Paul's eyes; eyes that were full of love, truth, and care. "Yes Paul...I believe you."

She kissed him passionately. She knew she felt safe in his arms. Paul promised to protect her and that was exactly what he would do. Not only was that a vow to his wife, that was also a vow to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Undertaker was pacing back and forth in his livng room. He was looking at that days newspaper. He was reading the front page story to himself aloud, he deep voice echoing off the walls.

" 'A day of wedding bliss turned into a wedding day nightmare for the new wedded couple Paul and Stephanie McMahon Levesque. Fire broke out in the churchyard yesterday afternoon. The fire was soon put out by the firefighters and the police arrived on the scene. The people in attendance, including the bride and groom, were asked questions on what took place. No one knew about how or who set the fire in the churchyard. The mystery remains unsolved.' How dreadful. How terrible. What a heinous thing to happen on such a happy occasion. Who would do such a horrific thing?" A deep, sinister chuckle escaped his lips. "That was just a warning sign."

He dropped the paper on the floor before heading to the desk in his living room. He walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. Undertaker reached in and pulled out a fashion red and white scarf. He held it gently in his big bare hands, gazing, hypnotized, by the scarf. He brought the scarf up to his face and rubbed the scarf on his left cheek, feeling the cool silky material against his skin. He brought the scarf up to his nose and he could still smell a light trace of her perfume. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day they first met jsut 6 short weeks ago.

_Stephanie McMahon was making a shopping trip at the grocery store. She was walking down the canned good aisle, putting things in her cart and marking things off her shopping list. She was walking until she reached the canned steamed tomatoes. Unfortunately, the tomatoes were on the top shelf and a little far back to where she couldn't reach them. She tried to stand on her toes to reach for a couple of cans, but it was no use. A heavy sigh escaped her lips._

_ "Excuse me, miss." a deep voice said. Stephanie gasped as she turned to see a man standing behind her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"_

_ Stephanie laughed nervously before replying. "Yes I'm fine. It's okay. I was just lost in my mind." _

_ "You look like you could use some help getting something off the top shelf. I saw you struggling and I had to come over to see if I could give you a hand."_

_ "That's very sweet of you," she said to the stranger. She put a strand of hair behind her ear as she blushed. "Um, I was trying to get a couple of cans of steamed tomatoes but I can't get to them."_

_ "Allow me then." He reached, with no trouble. He retreived 2 cans of the tomatoes and placed them in her cart. _

_ "Thank you so much. I truly appreciate it."_

_ "Not a problem, ma'am"_

_ "There you are Stephanie." Stephanie turned to see her fiance walking towards her. "Here's that carton of eggs."_

_ "Thanks, babe," she said before lightly pecking on the cheek._

_ "I see you made a new friend," Paul said eyeing the guy in front of him._

_ "He was just helping me get something off the top shelf. I thank you again Mr..."_

_ "Um...sorry, my name just escaped me. My mind just drew a blank." _

_ "Well I'm Stephanie," she said extending her hand to the gentleman and he gently shook it. _

_ "Nice to meet you."_

_ "This," she said pointing to her right, "is my fiance Paul."_

_ Paul extended his hand and he shook the mans hand. "Nice to meet you." _

_ "Likewise," replied the man. _

_ "Well, sir, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but we have places to go. Hope you have a nice day."_

_ "You do the same, Paul." Undertaker turned his gaze towards Stephanie. "Miss Stephanie." _

_ Stephanie gave a polite nod before walking away with her fiance. Undertaker started to turn back to his cart only to see a red and white scarf fall from the head of Stephanie. He went to pick it up out of the middle of the aisle. He picked it up into his hands and examined it. He sniffed it and he could smell lavender and vanilla perfume. He took one more sniff and closed his eyes._

Undertaker opened his eyesafter reminiscing on the time they first met. And since that day, his life changed. That meeting lit a spark inside him. A spark that said I must have you. Stephanie McMahon was his obsession, his only obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since their wedding day. Paul and Stephanie went on with their lives as if nothing went wrong. Things were pretty much back to normal for them at this current time. Paul and Stephanie enjoyed their lives being a married couple. Their love for one another prooved it 100%. Their love for one another could never be denied.

"Is that the last of the thank you notes?" Paul asked his bride.

"Yes. Finally." Stephanie let out a sigh. "If it hadn't been for your help. I wouldn't have gotten these done so fast."

"Well, we got it done in half the time, too. Now you have just enough time to go upstairs, take a nice hot shower so we can go out and eat tonight."

"Sounds good," she says rising from the kitchen table. "I'll be back soon."

She leaves the kitchen with a skip in her step. Paul decides to leave the kitchen to go upstairs and get dressed. Befoe he makes one foot out of the kitchen, the phone rings. He answers the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Is this Paul Levesque?" said an eerie voice on the other end of the line.

"Who is this?"

"Why...you don't remember me? How upsetting to me. Did you like your wedding gift?"

"What wedding gift?"

"You don't remember that either? Why, I though you would. The burning symbol in the church yard?"

Paul closed his eyes at the mention of that terrible gift. He then opened his eyes and it was then he remembered the black box wrapped in purple ribbbon. He remembered the card in the box signed... "Undertaker?"

"Ah-ha! You do remember it. You remember me."

"What do you want?"

"Just one thing. Nothing much. Just..." There was a short pause, then came 2 little words that Paul didn't expect to hear. "your wife."

Paul's eyes widened to saucers. He gulped before speaking in a low baratone voice. "You're not taking her."

"There is something you should know. What I want, I get. And I want her. She will be mine, boy."

"Over my dead body," Paul challenged through gritted teeth.

"You know, that **CAN** be arranged. Well, I better let you go for tonight. But before I do let you go, let me let you in on a little secret. If at any point, you get the police involved, drastic measures will be taken. Oh, before I forget, do me a little favor, please don't tell your lovely wife about this conversation. Don't want to frighten the poor dear now, do we? And be sure to give her a big kiss for me." Undertaker could hear heavy seething coming from Paul as he spoke. "Well, you take care now. Send my regards. Bye-bye."

Paul let out a soft curse before slamming the receiver down on the table. Questions began racing through his mind such as, 'Who is this monster?' 'Why is he doing this?' 'What does he want with Stephanie?' Most importantly, 'What can I do to protect her?' His answer to that question was 'Anything and everything.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple hours after the phone call, Paul and Stephanie had made their way to the restaurant where they were greeted by a young female hostess.

"May I help you folks tonight?"

"Levesque, party of two please," Paul asked politely.

"Smoking or non-smoking?" the hostess asked.

"Preferably non-smoking," Stephanie said.

The hostess grabbed two menus and leads them to a table outside on the patio. The patio had a wonderful view of the water fountain out on the lawn which would change the color of the water every 5 seconds. The stars were shining and the moon was big and bright as could be. Paul and Stephanie were looking at their menus when a waiter in his early-to-mid 30's approached their table.

"Hello, folks. My name is Timmy and I will be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"Paul glances at his beautiful bride with a gleam in his eyes. "What you like dear?"

She looks up at him with the same visible gleam. "Well, what would you like, honey?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Paul replied. "It's your night," he states with a wink.

Stephanie returns a wink befoe looking up at Timmy with a gentle smile. "How about your best champagne please?"

"I know the perfect champagne. I'll retreive it foryou and give you more time to look over your menus."

The waiter leaves for a few moments then returns with champagne and two champagne glassed. "Here we are, the best champagne in the house. Highly recommended by the Mayor himself." Timmy pops the cork off the bottle and proceeds to pour it into each glass. "Would you like the first sip, sir?"

"Ladies first, my good man."

"Of course, sir. Ma'am?"

"Yes, please." Stephanie takes a sip of champagne, the smacks her lips lightly and smiles in satisfaction. "Oooh. The mayor has freat taste."

After the waiter had walked away after taking their orders, the lovely couple sat there enjoying each others company. They were talking and laughing; just enjoying this beautiful night with each other. It wasn't to much longer before their food was brought out to them.

"I forgot to ask," Stephanie said in between bites of her fish fillet. "Who was on the phone earlier? I herd it ring as I was stepping into the shower."

"Paul swallowed his bite of fish fillet before answering. "It's was nothing important, Stephanie. Just a prank phone call from some snot-nosed teenagers."

He didn't want to lie to her. He hated himself for doing so, but he refused to let his wife worry. He was not going to let some stupid phone call wreck his night spending with his wife Stephanie. Therefore, the subject was dropped as quickly as it was brought up. She had believed his answer and that's how he wanted it.

The rest of the dinner date went perfectly. In fact, it could not have been made more perfect. The lovely couple made their way to the front to pay for their meals, then they would be on their merry way. But unbeknownst to them, as they made their way out of the restaurant, they didn't see a strange man following them from the inside of the restaurant to the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ooh," Stephanie shivered.

"Cold, honey?" Paul asked.

"No, I had a little chill. I think it got a little cooler."

Paul removed his dress coat from his body and placed it over the shoulders of his loving wife.

"Thank you, sir," she said smiling.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he replied with a smile of his own. Paul walks over to the passengers side of their car and opened the door for Stephanie allowing her to step inside the vehicle. He closes the door gently as soon as she sits inside the car fastening her seat belt.

Paul walks around the front of the car only to caught off guard by being tackled by the man whom followed them out of the restaurant just minutes ago. Paul was tackled to the hood and he and the man rolled onto the pavement in the parking lot.

"PAUL!" Stephanie screamed out in horror.

"LOCK THE DOORS! DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" Paul hollered back as he continued rolling on the pavement with his attacker. Both men make it up to a vertical base.

The mysterious man, all dressed in black, wearing a black ski mask, takes a swing for Paul's face. Paul blocks it with his arm and lands a right hand of his own, a sledgehammer-like right hand, to the attackers mid-section, then a left-riight combo to the man's face sending to the pavement on his back. Paul bent down to the man on the ground and grabbed him by the collar forcing him to look at him.

"I'm going to ask you once and only once. Who sent you?"

No sooner did the question escape Paul's lips did yet another man, with the same choice of clothing as the first attacker, came up from behind Paul, grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar, throwing Paul, on his back, to the pavement. Paul got to his knees trying to get back to his feet only to be back-handed hard.

Stephanie was crying her eyes out while she was sititng in the passengers seat. She continued to watch in fear for her husband's life. The second attacker helped the first attacker to his feet.

"Took you long enough to show up," the first guy said.

"Never mind that," the second guy retorted. "We have a job to do. Pick him up." The first attacker picked Paul up from the pavement. Paul was being restrained by having his arms being held behind his back. The second guy began with a hard, vicious right hand to Paul's face cutting his left cheek instantly. "Straighten him up. I'm not done." He landed a left hook to Paul's mouth. Paul spit blood to the pavement. He landed another right hand to Paul's face.

"Let me have a few shots," the first man said. The second man took over holding Paul up. "Aw, man," he taunted. He forced Paul to look into his eyes by gripping his chin in his hand. "Look at you. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. I thought you were tough." Paul spit blood into his face. The man just laughed and wiped the blood away with his gloved hand. "That's gonna cost you, boy." The man landed 3 more shots to Paul's face before delivering a left knee to Paul's stomach. "Let him go," the man demanded. Paul fell to his knees holding his stomach, gasping and coughing, groaning.

"Look at him," the second guy laughed. "He is pathetic." He added a kick to Paul's stomach for good measure. Paul coughed again and groaned through gritted teeth. "Let's finish the job, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's" The first guy crouched in front of Paul. "You are about to face your death."

Paul made it to his knees and when the two men thought he had given up, Paul drove his elbow in the first man's _cajones _causing the man to groan loudly and collapse to his knees. Paul made it to his feet and faced the second man, fists balled up for protection. He wasn't giving up yet. The man went for another right hand, but Paul blocked it with his arm and unloaded with lefts and rights of his own to the guys face and body. He landed a hard right hand to the guys stomach causing his to double over. Paul brought his right knee up and bashed it into his opponent's face. One last vicious right uppercut sent the attacker to the pavement. He looked at the first guy that had snuck upon him, whom was still on the ground, on his knees, Paul kicked him straight in the face knocking the guy out cold.

He looked at the men that layed at his feet, and was breathing heavily. He spit more blood onto the ground before walking over to the drivers side door of the car. He got in and shut the door before looking at Stephanie, whose face was tear-streaked. Her crying had ceased when he took her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Stephanie. I'm fine." He looked into her eyes and wipe the rest of the tears away. "I'm so sorry."

She kissed him lightly on the lips before he started the car, headed out of the parking lot and headed home.

Undertaker had been watching at a safe distance across the street from the restaurant. He was seething heavily when he saw the conclusion. He slammed his fist against the steeering wheel, growling loudly. The two men had dissappointed him. He would let them know about it too. Whatever happened tonight was just a fluke. He would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted the job done right. Undertaker would not stop until he had what he wanted...and her name was Stephanie McMahon Levesque.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Paul and Stephanie were sitting in the living room of their Connecticut home. Stephanie was tending to her husband's wounds. Paul walked away with a cut above his left eyebrow, a right black eye, cut on his cheek, and a busted lip. Stephanie looked at her husband with such worry and concern. She was holding an ice pack near Paul's right eye.

"Paul, are you sure you're alright?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm fine," he reassured.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not much. Just a little."

Stephanie removed the ice pack from near his eye, leaned in and lightly kissed the bruise. Paul looked at her with a smile on his face. He pointed to his cheek and she gladly kissed it.

"You missed a spot." Paul pointed to his lip. She leans in again and once more kissed him lightly on the lip. However, when she went to move away from him, he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her ever lovingly with feeling until they had to catch their breath.

"You know I love you right," he asked her.

"Without a doubt," she replied. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I am a little sleepy."

"Now Paul, when I said 'let's go to bed', I didn't mean to sleep."

Paul looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Well...what exactly _did_ you mean?"

Stephanie looked at Paul with a smirk. "Follow me and I'll show you." She was walking up the steps to the bed room. Paul rose quickly from his seat on the couch. He snuck up behind her and lifted her into his arms. A giggle left Stephanie's lips as Paul continued to carry his loving bride up the steps.

Meanwhile across town, Undertaker was in his living room pacing back and forth with his two beaten and bruised goons standing in the middle of the room, heads handing low. They were facing their failure and defeat. Undertaker was letting them know about it.

"UNACCEPTABLE! DISGRACED! I GIVE YOU ONE JOB TO DO AND WHAT HAPPENS?!"

"We're sorry, Undertaker."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, FAROOQ!" Undertaker bellowed. "You and Bradshaw were supposed to finish him off. And you couldn't even do that."

Farooq looked at his friend Bradshaw. They both had let Undertaker down and they knew it. Undertaker walked to his desk standing behind it. He slammed his fists on the desktop.

"You both dissappointed me," he whispered, glaring at the two men with anger and disgust. He reached into one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a gun with a silencer. He pointed it directly at Farooq, then pointed it towards Bradshaw. They both took a fearful step backwards. "You have both failed me. Now, you must pay...with your souls."

He fired the first shot into Farooq's chest. He collapsed onto his knees and fell onto his face, never to move or breathe again. Bradshaw saw this and was struck with fear. He took one look at Undertaker and turned to run for the front door only to be shot in the back of the leg.. Bradshaw collapsed upon his stomach with a grunt. Undertaker walked over to Bradshaw, rolled him over, with his foot, onto his back, and pointed the gun to Bradshaw's heart. "Now you will rest...in...peace."

BANG!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a couple weeks since Paul was attacked in the parking lot. All his bruises had gone and things were back to normal. Paul hadn't heard from the man known as Undertaker. No more signs from Undertaker whatsoever. Paul could only assume that Undertaker was giving up on them. Things went back to the way they were before, no fright, no threats, no terror, no mysterious phone calls, no Undertaker. Life was once again the way it should be.

Stephanie and Paul had just walked back into the house after that days festivities with her and Paul's family.

"Oh, my goodness! What a wonderful family picnic at the park that was."

"It was wonderful seeing your family again, Stephanie. Although I think I need to brush up on my softball skills."

"Oh, Paul."

"Well, you saw me out there on the field," Paul stated with a smirk. "Your dad saying I throw like a girl."

"Sweety, he was just teasing you," Stephanie said when she turned towards him and walked into his arms. "You know how competitive my family gets."

"I know." He lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Well, you must know, I hadn't played since I was a kid. And back then, I might add, I did not throw the ball like a girl, as your dad put it."

Stephanie lightly slapped him on the arm causing Paul to laugh. "Well, I thought that you hit a heck of a home run today. Almost knocked the stuffing out of the ball itself. I mean it's obvious you like working out in the gym."

"Well," he said looking at his arms. "I have to keep up the appearance for you, my dear."

"Honey, if you cut your long hair off, I would still love you." She kissed him once more before leaving his arms. "Now why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. You're filthy."

"Well fine," he playfully pouted giving her puppy-dogs eyes, puckering out his lower lip. Stephanie softly chuckled as Paul turned to leave the kitchen. Stephanie reached into the fridge to grab a bottle of water when the phone rang. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

'Hello, Stephanie."

"Who is this?"

"Oh you know who this is," said a deep voice. "I want to tell you I love you."

'What?"

"You heard me. I love you."

"You're sick. I'm hanging up."

"I talked to your husband the other night. When was it? Oh yeah. It was that night you two went out for dinnner a couple weeks ago."

"He told me it was a prank phone call."

"And you believed him. Tsk tsk tsk."

"What does that mean?"

"It was me whom called that night. I was there watching your husband get the crap get beat out of him in the parking lot that night. I was the one that sent you that burning symbol in the church yard at your wedding. Remember the name on the card?"

She closed her eyes and thought back to the event. She thought about the name on the card. She opened her eyes and they became watery. "Undertaker."

"You do know me. I'm surprised." Undertaker let out a soft chuckle. "Now I want you to listen carefully, I've been watching you and Paul. I see how you look at him. I would hate to have something bad happen to him. So if I were you, don't call the police...or else."

"Or else what?" she asked her voice quivering.

"STEPHANIE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"Paul?"

"HANG UP THE PHONE STEPHANIE! PLEASE!" After the phone quit ringing, he picked up the phone quietly on the bedroom phone. He was listening in on the conversation. As soon as he was sure Stephanie hang up the phone, he spoke up again. "Undertaker you listen to me now. If you ever come near my wife or ever so much as talk to her again, I will hunt you down and end you permanently."

"Is that a threat, boy?"

"That's a promise." Paul slammed the receiver down on the bedside table. He took a couple of moments to gain his composure and decided to go downstairs to talk to Stephanie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Paul made his way downstairs where he found Stephanie waiting in the living room sitting on the couch. He approached her cautious and saw the look on face. She had a blank stare in her eye. She wasn't saying anything. She was quiet...terribly quiet. She didn't make a sound, never said a word, not even a peep.

Paul crouched down in front of her, his hands resting softly on her knees. "Stephanie." She looked at him with emotionless eyes still not saying a word. "Stephanie. Please. Say something," he pleaded in a soft voice. "Please baby. Talk to me. Anything?"

Paul looked at her with pleading eyes. She just stared back at him until she stood from her seat on the couch. She stood in front of him looking down upon him still not saying a word. Paul arose from his positon and stood in front of her still with pleading in his eyes.

"Stephanie. Baby please. Please say something."

She looked up at him, face still emotionless. Then her face changed into a scowl, her eyes becoming angry. Paul saw her right arm reach back and he knew what was coming. He let out a sigh, and closed his eyes, preparing for the blow. The very second he closed his eyes, *SMACK* right across the face. His head jerked back with force. He was knocked down to one knee. He looked up at her cradling his face where she slapped him viciously, panting, with wide eyes. To say it didn't sting would be a lie.

"Wrong number," She said

"Stephanie, I can explain," he said from his positon on the floor, this time on both knees, hands up in front of him.

"WRONG NUMBER?!" Stephanie repeated loudly.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry!"

Stephanie reached back and slapped him across the face again. "How could you do this to me, Paul? How could you...why would you lie to me?" she demanded crying

"Okay, Stephanie. I'm sorry! I admit it! OK? I admit it! I lied!"

"Why? Why did you lie to me?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b... " he stuttered. He threw his hands in the air. "AAH! Because I did it to protect you!"

"Protect me?!"

Stephanie went for another slap but Paul caught her by the wrist. He stood up with her wrist in his grasp. She went for a slap again and he caught her other wrist also. His grasp on her wrist was not tight enough to where it would cause bruising. She struggled to break free and he let her go. Stephanie lost her balance and slipped onto the couch.

"If you would just calm down and let me explain!"

Stephanie got back up, balled up her fists and started striking him on his chest and arms. "Why couldn't you just tell me?!" she asked him. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Stephanie hit Paul on his upper torso over and over, until he pulled her into his arms, close to his chest. She still hit him on the arms until she finally gave in and ceased with the hitting. The hits stopped and she just broke down into tears. She buried her face in his chest and bawled her eyes out. Paul lowered him and her to the floor, until he sat on the floor, not once letting her go. He rocked Stephanie back and forth to calm her down. Paul rubbed her head, stroked her hair, just letting her cry. His heart broke for her. He hated seeing her like this. He didn't care that she had slapped him. He loved her and it killed him to see her cry.

The sobbing had subsided moments later and he looked at her tear-streaked face. He wiped the tears aways gently with his hands and pulled her up to the couch. They sat there in silence with Stephanie still in his arms. He looked at her for a few seconds and spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you the truth about that phone call. But now I will tell you. Yes Undertaker called me. Yes, Undertaker was the one behind the burning symbol in the church yard that day at our wedding. Yes, Undertaker was the one behind me getting beat up in the parking lot."

"You heard Undertaker say what he said to me?"

"Yes I did. When the phone stopped ringing on the second ring, I was upstairs in our room, and I quietly listened in on the conversation. I didn't think he would call you."

Stephanie rested her head on his right shoulder. "Look at me, Stephanie," he softly requested. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to frighten you. It killed me seeing you that way at our wedding, your face full of fear...literally killed me. I didn't want to see that look of fear on your face again. Remember my vow to you? I told you I would protect you from whatever harm came your way. I also said I would never let anything happen to you. You can believe me when I say this...I will put my life on the line for you."

She looked up at him. "What if..." Stephanie started to say, then sighed. "What if one of these days I need you and you're not there?"

"That won't happen. I will make sure of that. I'm here for you... forever."

Paul pulled her mouth close to his until their lips touched in a passionate kiss. He promised to protect her, and protect her, he would.

"Forever?" she asked after they pulled apart from the kiss.

"Till death do us part, Stephanie. Till death do us part."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few nights later, Undertaker was taking a motorcycle ride through town on his jet black Harley Davidson. He pulled into a biker bar called Rusty's. He parked his motorbike in the dirt parking lot up front towards the front door. The moment Undertaker walked in, every eye in the place glances his way. As a matter of fact, everyone was intimidated by the 6'9" figure all clothed in black. Eveyone in attendance was still and quiet. Not a sound was made. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Undertaker walked over to the jukebox and dropped a quarter in to make his selection. He pushed a button for his song choice. The familiar *gong* sound and guitar riffs of 'Hells Bells' by AC/DC filled the room as he made his way to the bar. He sat down on an empty barstool as two guys, one on each side of him, got up from their spot as everyone went back to their business.

"What can I get for you, sir?" asked the bartender with a quivery voice.

"Jack Daniels," came the smooth, deep reply.

"Coming up, sir." The barman poured the drink for Undertaker, his hands shaking. The barman was intimidated by this man that sat before him. His size, his voice, even his eyes he feared. "Just for you, it's on the house." he said passing him the drink.

"Thanks." Before he got to take a sip, a female's voice popped up.

"Hey, cutie," she greeted with a smile as she walked up to him. She had blond hair, black short skirt, tight red halter top and high heel boots. "My name is Jessica. Mind if I join you for a drink?"

"I prefer to drink alone," Undertaker said looking up at her.

"Well then, perhaps I could change your mind." She took his face in her hands, and planted a kiss directly on his lips. Jessica pulled away waiting for his reply.

"I don't hang out with people that dress like they make a living out on the streets."

Just then another voice hollered out across the room. "HEY!" A man standing over 6'0" with dark hair, and tattoos covering his arms, wearing a tank top and jeans stood in front of Undertaker. "Did I just see you kiss my girlfriend?"

"For your information, Junior, she kissed me." Undertaker turned his back on the guy before shoved on the back by the man.

"I'm talking to you! Don't you dare turn your back on me! And don't call me Junior."

Undertaker looked up at the tattooed punk. "What's your name then...Junior?"

"Randy Orton."

"Well, Randall...you get out of my face or you'll be taking the rest of your meals, for the rest of your life, through a tube. Do I make myself clear?"

"You, Old Man," everyone around the bar exclaimed with an 'ooh' "have dissed me for the last time. Now I have to teach you a lesson. Do _I_ make myself clear? And if not..." Randy finished what he was going to say with a hard slap across Undertaker's face. All the people in the bar let out a gasp. Undertaker rubbed his cheek before facing Randy again.

He glared at Randy, then stood in front of him, all 6'9" of him. Randy holds his hands out in front of him in defense, and proceeds to take a step back from him. "Hey hey hey. I was just joking around. Relax man...uh...I mean 'sir'. Sorry. I was just trying to be funny."

"That was not funny," Undertaker replied before grabbing Randy Orton by his throat and chokeslamming him through a table. He walked over to where Randy lay. A deep chuckle escaped his lips, then grew into a deep laugh. "Now that's funny." He turned to the others, whom were looking on, and they just stared without saying a word. Undertaker walked over to the bar, picked up his shot glass and gulped down his Jack Daniels in one gulp, then walked out the door without another sound, into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next afternoon, Paul and Stephanie were at home just enjoying each others company. They were watching the news in the front room.

"In other news, a fight almost broke out last night at Rusty's bar." The news cut to picture of the bar with police cars parked in front of it. "Sources say a young man confronted a man sitting at the bar when a woman came up trying to seduce the man. Some sources say the girl kissed him, then he went back to his drink. Next, a man came up asking questions demanding answers with a slap to the face. The man stood in front of him, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him through the table. The man, Randy Orton, was sent to the hospital later that night. As for the mystery man, no one knew who he was, nobody knew his name. So far, the occurance is still under investigation today. And now for the weather."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's ridiculous," Stephanie said.

"I agree. Probably a few drunkards goofing off and it obviously turned out wrong with someone getting hurt." Paul turned back to the tv, which was showing the weekly weather. "Wow. 80% chance of rain this evening. Good thing you and your mom are doing some shopping this afternoon before the rain comes in."

"Yeah me too. We're also going out to lunch. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"Nah, that's okay. I'll whip me up a sandwich here at home."

"Okay." Stepahnie rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen to grab her purse off the kitchen table. "I had better get going here shortly. I'm supposed to meet mom for lunch in about 15-20 minutes."

Paul rises from his position on the couch and meets Stephanie in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking at her. She was applying some lipgloss and was running a brush through her hair. She just looked so beautiful. She was glowing with sunshine. She could feel eyes on her and she turned to see him smiling at her.

"What?"

Paul walked up to her, took her purse from her hands sititng it down on the table. He gave her a twirl and a dip. He held her in that dip positon, looked lovingly into her eyes, leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. He brought her back to an upright positon, then pulled away from the kiss. "I just love you. If loving you is a crime, then consider me guilty."

Stephanie giggled and he did the same. She wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. "I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday."

"Don't be sorry. I deserved it. Plus...last night totally made up for it if you know what I mean," he teased wagging his eyebrows up and down. He kissed her and was interrupted by the phone ringing. Paul and Stephanie looked at each other. He pulled away from her, went to the phone, put his finger to his lips, and answered cautiously. "Hello?...Oh hi mom."

Stephanie sighed in relief as did Paul. "How are you?...Good...she's fine. Just going out for lunch and gonna do some shopping with her mom...No I haven't eaten yet...sure that sounds great...change your lightbulb? Sure...Alright. I'll see you in about 5 minutes...okay...love you too...Bye, mom." He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys to his hummer off the keyrack. "Guess I'm headed over to my mom and dads for lunch."

"Have fun and tell them I said hello."

"I will. Tell Linda I said hi."

"Sure thing."

Later on in town, Stephanie had just exited the last store with her mom. Linda. They both said their farewells, and were on their way. Stephanie was putting her shopping bags in the backseat of her car. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice someone was behind her. She didn't know she wasn't alone anymore until a voice spoke. Fear struck her immediately when she heard it...his low, deep voice from the day before, said these words...

"Hello, Stephanie."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Paul had been home from his parents house for about an hour now and he hadn't heard from Stephanie since he's been home. No message on the answering machine. Nothng. He was getting a little worried and wondered when she was coming home or if she would call. With things the way they were going with Undertaker interfering in their lives, no wonder he was feeling this way. Eventually, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Don't worry, Paul," he said to himself. "She'll call soon. She's just having a good time with her mom."

About 5 minutes later, the phone rang. He walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Paul." came Undertaker's voice. "It's so nice to talk to you again."

"YOU! What do you want this time? I'm getting sick and tired of these phone calls."

"Oh I just wanted to call and say 'hi'. I was just going for a walk and I thought 'How is my friend Paul Levesque doing today?' Undertaker heard Paul let out an irritated sigh. "Oh and you'll never guess whom I came across on my little walk. Here, I'll let your friend talk."

Undertaker handed the phone over to his 'friend'. Paul didn't know whom Undertaker was talking about as his 'friend' until his name was spoken by a familiar voice. "Paul..."

_No_, Paul thought to himself. In an instant, his body quaked with fear for his lovely bride. "Stephanie," his voice shook as he said her name. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just scared. I'm in my car and Undertaker's in the drivers seat. I don't know where he's taking me."

"Are you hurt?" he asked again.

"No I swear. He hasn't put a hand on me."

"He better not."

"Don't worry, Paul." came Undertaker's voice again. "She's right here with me...safe and sound."

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY WIFE?!" Paul demanded.

"Not sure yet, but I do have a plan though. I will assure you that your wi..." he halted before finishing 'wife' "Stephanie...is fine. Nothing bad will happen to her."

"Nothing better happen to her?"

"What's wrong Paul? You don't trust me?"

"NO!"

"Calm down now, Paul. Don't give yourself a panic attack. I promise you she won't get hurt."

Paul didn't believe him. His whole body was shaking. Undertaker had his wife and he felt helpless. He couldn't do anything to help her. He didn't know where she was headed. Tears filled his eyes. "Undertaker, what about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"A trade."

"A trade? What kind of trade? If you want to trade money for Stephanie, that won't work."

"I'm not talking money. I'm talking..." he took a deep breath before finishing. "I'm talking about me."

"You?"

"Trade me for her safety. You hate me anyway. You can do whatever you want with me. Undertaker please. Let...her...go."

Undertaker looked over at Stephanie, whom also had tears in her eyes. He pondered for a moment. "You really love her don't you?"

"Yes. Let her go, I'll take her place. Undertaker I beg this of you. Please."

Undertaker once more looked at Stephanie then heaved a sigh. "Got a pen and paper near by?"

Paul retreived a pen and paper from the top drawer in the kitchen. "Got it."

"Meet me at 24th street and March boulevard. It's a vacant lot. Stephanie will be waiting in a car for you, unharmed. I'll be there with her and we can make the exchange. Meet us there in 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there. Just promise me one more thing. Promise me no harm will come her way."

"You have my word." Both men hung up the phone at the same time. Paul grabbed his keys and was out the door in a flash. He would get her back tonight, without fail.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Paul drove to the vacant lot at the directions Undertaker presented him over the phone. He put his hummer in park behind the car. Hetooks a deep breath before stepping out of the hummer. He shut the door and began waling towards the car. The clouds began to roll in and it was 5:30 in the afternoon. He heard a soft boom of thunder fill the air. He looked up at the sky before proceeding to walk again towards the car.

"Stephanie!" Paul called out. "Stephanie. Are you alright?" There was no answer. He called her name again. "Stephanie! Please answer me!" Still no answer from her.

He made a mad dash towards the car wasting no more time. He looked in the front seat. She wasn't there. He looked in the backseat. She wasn't there. He went to the trunk and banged on it. "STEPHANIE!" Still no answer. The only response he got was Undertaker covering his mouth and nose with a chloroform-soaked rag. He struggled to break free from Undertaker's iron grasp, but to no avail. Paul was fading fast and before long, he finally passed out. The last thing he heard before darkness hit him was the demonic, sadistic chuckle of the man known as Undertaker.

Paul was out for half an hour before he gained his consciousness back, slowly. He woke up and noticed he wasn't outside anymore, but inside. Where, he didn't know, but somehow the room looked strangely familiar. Then it hit him. He was in this room before. It was his dressing room for his wedding day. The room was decorated with candels that were lit, crucifixes on the wall along with a big picture of Jesus on the wall. He tried to move, but it was then he realized that he was restrained to a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He tried so hard to break free of his rope restraints, but he failed. It was no use.

"You can try that all you like, but you won't escape. No matter how hard you try."

Paul looked up where that oh-so-familiar voice came from. He locked eyes with the very man who made his and Stephanie's lives miserable. Undertaker stood in the doorway of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He was fully dressed head to toe in black with his jet black hair hanging down on his shoulders.

"Where's Stephanie?" Paul demanded through gritted teeth.

"In a room down the hall getting dressed...for our wedding."

Paul tried to break free again but still the ropes didn't budge. "You dirty, rotten, son of a..." he began to say.

Undertaker wagged a finger in his direction. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. This is a church. This is the Lord's House. He wouldn't like such hateful tongue in His place of worship."

"You said you would let her go."

Undertaker begins to walk towards him, and leans down to where his eyes are level with Pauls. "I lied."

Paul growled in frustration and tried even harder to break free from his restraints. Undertaker let out a hearty laugh and walked away from Paul to stand in front of a full mirror. He gave himself a once-over look, straightening his bow-tie. "I don't understand you, Paul. I thought you were tough. I thought you would protect her from harm and any danger that came her way. But you couldn't even do that, could you?" He turned towarsds Paul once again. "I guess you've already figured out the familiarity of this room. You're right. This is the same church that you two love birds wed...just a month ago." He put his hand in his pants pocket to pull out a roll of duct tape. "Isn't it ironic?" He pulled a strap of tape from the roll and tossed it aside.

A deep scowl appeared on Paul's face. His eyes were full of hate and anger towards the man which stood before him. "Undertaker, if I ever get my hands on you, _mmph_" Paul was stopped mid-sentence when Undertaker slapped the piece of duct tape to his mouth.

"You were saying?" Undertaker mocked with a smirk. He gripped Paul's chin to make sure he looked directly into his eyes. "I seem to remember our first phone conversation. Remember when I said to you 'She will be mine'? That happens tonight." He lightly slapped Paul across the face. He stood to his full height. "I have to go now. Don't want to be late for my own wedding." He walked over to the door to leave the room. Before he walked out of the room, he turned to Paul one last time. "I'll give her a big kiss for you, too. Sorry you'll miss it." Undertaker walked out of the room laughing heartily, leaving Paul with his thoughts...alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stephanie was staring at herself in the mirror, in a room just down the hall where Paul was be held captive. She just didn't realize Paul was here at the church also. She was wearing a white long-sleeved wedding gown, which Undertaker himself picked out, decorated in frills and lace minus the veil and a boquet of a colorful array of roses in her hands. The reflection staring back at her showed a mixture of sadness and fear. She stared at the lady in the mirror for so long that she didn't know Undertaker was in her presence until he spoke to her.

"Ah, Stephanie. You look absolutely stunning, my dear." She slowly turned around to face him. "Actually, now that I think of it, 'stunning' isn't the only word to describe your devine beauty. 'The sunrise in the morning, or the flowers that bloom, pale in comparison to the beauty that is you.'" Undertaker lowered his head and a chuckle sprang from his lips. He looked at her before speaking again. "Sorry. That's the poet coming out of me. I know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I simply could not resist."

Stephanie closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly letting a single tear fall from her eye.. "What about Paul?"

"What about him," Undertaker asked.

"What's gonna happen to him?"

Undertaker walked from his standing position in the doorway, up to where Stephanie stood in the middle of the room. "Well, first of all, if you start crying, you'll smear your makeup. You'll ruin your gorgeous face." Stephanie lightly gasped as he reached towards her face to gently wipe a tear away from her eye with his thumb. "Second of all, as far as Paul is concerned..." he looked deep into her eyes, "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Before Undertaker realized it, Stephanie slapped Undertaker hard right across the face. A deep chuckle came from within Undertaker. He looked at Stephanie with a sadistic smirk. "Wanna try that again? Come on."

Stephanie went for another slap only to have Undertaker's huge hand catch her by the wrist. Stephanie winced at the pressure he had on her. He kept a hold on her as he pulled her into him and forcefully kissed her. He released her after a few seconds. She took a step back away from him, holding her wrist as tears filled her eyes again. "See you out there, honey. 10 minutes." He walked out of the room leaving Stephanie alone for the time being. She rolled up her sleeve and looked at her wrist from where Undertaker grabbed her. She saw how red it was and it was starting to bruise. She rolled down her sleeve wishing Paul was there to help her. Oh, how she wished Paul would save her.

Meanwhile in the room down the hall, Paul was still trying, with all his might and strength to break free once again from his restraints and still to no avail failed. He sighed a frustrated sigh and panted heavily. He looked around the room for something that would help him get free from the tight ropes around his wrists. He spotted, to his left, a lit candle, which was sitting on a low table.

He scooted himself over to where the candle was resting. He turned his back to the candle and carefully lifted his wrists over the flame. Paul ran the ropes back and forth over the candle. He burned himself a couple of times but that didn't matter to him. The ropes were finally lose enough to where he could release himself. The rope fell to the floor as Paul stood on his feet.

He removed the tape from his mouth, then rubbed at his wrists which were red from the ropes being so tight. Now knew what he had to do. He knew time was running out. He had to stop the wedding at any and all costs. He quickly made his way to the door and exited the room in a rush. Now he had to get Stephanie back. He had to get her back from that monster of a man. According to Paul, Undertaker was no man at all. He would get Stephanie back and he wouldn't stop until he did. There was no other option. There was no alternative.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was a private wedding ceremony going on at this very moment. Nobody there but the preacher, Stephanie, and Undertaker.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the lives of these two people in Holy Matrimony." The preacher looked at Stephanie. "My dear, why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Undertaker looked at Stephanie and removed a hankercheif from his lapel pocket. He passed it over to Stephanie. She looked at him and took it out of his hands. "I beg your pardon, preacher. She's just a little upset. She lost her first husband to a fatal accident not that long ago. She remembers standing in this very positon with him. He was the love of Stephanie's life." Undertaker had a clever way with words and a clever way with lying. "But her husband had asked me, while on his death bed, if I would take care of her and I said yes. I proposed to her, she said yes, and here we are today."

The preacher looked at Stephanie with such heart-felt sympathy before speaking. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, my dear." She looked at him and faked the appreciation with a nod. "However, you have a great guy here. You are one lucky woman to have a man like him in your life, wanting to take care of you and love you."

'_If you only knew'_ Stephanie thought to herself, but she just said, "Thank you. I apoligize for my emotions. Please continue."

"Yes, ma'am. Let's continue." The preacher cleared his throat. "Now sir, I understand you have something you want to say to your loving bride."

Undertaker turned to Stephanie taking her by the hands. He looked deep into her eyes and began. "Stephanie, this is, without question, the best day of my life. I am a better man because of you. My life is now complete with you in it. Nobody has had that effect on me like you have. You're the other half that makes me whole. No other words can describe how I feel about you except these three words, I" he kissed her on the left cheek. "love" he kissed her on the right cheek. "you." He softly kissed her on the lips.

Stephanie looked into Undertaker's eyes after the kiss. She inhaled and exhaled a breath before speaking. "I want to tell you something too."

"Go ahead, my love."

"There's is no greater feeling in the world, than knowing someone loves you. Knowing someone will take care of you. Knowing someone will protect you. Someone made that vow to me that he would protect me from any and all harm that came my way. I asked him, 'forever', he said, 'till death do us part'. And that man is my husband, whom I love forever, till death do we part." Stephanie away from Undertaker and stepped towards the preacher. "As a matter of fact, I have a little surprise for you. And there he is now."

Undertaker turned around only to tackled to the floor by Paul. Stephanie pulled the preached back so he wouldn't get hurt. The men rolled on the floor trying to get the upper hand when Undertaker pushed Paul off of him. Paul rolled close to the front pew. Undertaker got to a vertical base, reached into his inner coat pocket, pulled out a gun and aimed it at Paul. Paul looked at him wide-eyed.

"NOOOO!" Stephanie ran in front of Paul when the gunshot echoed throughout the church. Paul caught Stephanie in his arms. Undertaker gasped.

"NOOOO!" Paul hollered.

Undertaker lowered the gun to his side, dropped the gun to the floor and ran. He ran to the door that was leading to the bell tower. Paul lowered Stephanie to the floor carefully.

"Stephanie, hold on. Hold on. Just hold on." The preacher ran for a phone to call an ambulance.

"Paul," she said weakly.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh. Try not to talk. You'll be alright. We'll get you some help okay. Just stay with me. Stay with me."

"Paul," she repeated weakly again. "I...I...love you...so much..."

"I love you too," he said, tears in his eyes. He pulled her close to kiss her one last time. He held her in his arms as her breathing lessened. Then, with one last breath, she closed her eyes, and she was gone. Paul held her closer to his chest, rocking her back and forth, tears streaming down his face. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her lips one last time. He carefully lowered her hody to the floor of the church, stayed on his knees and cried.

He looked up to the door where Undertaker ran through. He began breathing heavily, anger. hatred filling his body. Undertaker killed the one woman that he truly loved and he would pay for it. He rose to his feet and walked up towards where the gun was lying on the floor at his feet. He looked down at it debating whether to pick it up. He shook his head 'no'. He left the gun behind. He walked in heavy strides to the door leading to the bell tower. It would end tonight. It was time to end this once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paul made his way to the door which led to the bell tower. He opened the door and looked out. It was pouring rain, thunder was booming and lightning was filling up the night sky. A lightbulb hangs just above the bell lighting up the bell tower. He walked over to the edge of the belltower and looked over the side. He looked out, nothing. He looked down, nothing. He backed away from the edge and was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door slam behind him, causing him Paul to jump. He turned around and came face-to-face with Undertaker.

"No where to go but down, boy," Undertaker said over the pouring rain.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"

"It was not my intention to kill her." Undertaker walked over to where Paul stood. He put his hand on Paul's shoulder. "You have to believe me."

Paul smacked Undertaker's hand away. "Let's end this Undertaker, right here, right now." Paul walked away from the edge of the bell tower and walked towards the middle of the tower. He got into a fighting stance, not once taking his eyes off his opponent. Paul's eyes told the story of anger, hate, and revenge. He would fight for his wife's honor. He would end Undertaker or die trying.

"I've been looking forward to this," Undertaker said joining Paul in the middle of the tower.

"Not as long as I have."

"Now Paul, when I said I never meant to kill your wife, I was being honest. Of course...she stepped in front of the bullet. So basically...it was her fault. It was her own undoing. She was stupid. It cost Stephanie her life. So I repeat, it was her fault, not mine."

That did it. Paul gritted his teeth, let out a growl and pounced onto Undertaker taking him down to the floor. They start rolling on the floor until threw Paul off of him. Both men got back to their feet. Undertaker balled up his fist and took a swing, but Paul ducked and landed a right haymaker to Undertaker. He staggered back from the blow rubbing at his jaw. He chuckled before spitting blood to the floor.

"Not bad."

"There's more where that came from," Paul said walking up to Undertaker.

Undertaker connnected with an left elbow to Paul's stomach and a hard left-handed backhand sending Paul to his knees. Paul looked up only to be met with a vicious right hand and he heard a *crack* after his fisted struck Paul's nose. Paul let out a loud groan holding his nose laying on the floor. Undertaker walked over to where Paul was laying. Paul rolled onto his back just in time to see Undertaker lift his foot. Paul rolled out of the way as the foot was coming down. Paul got up and jumped onto Undertaker's back wrapping an arm around his throat. Undertaker ran backward ramming Paul into one of the walls twice forcing him to release the choke hold.

Paul rose to his knees landing a hard right hand to Undertaker's stomach causing him to double over, then Paul added a hard right uppercut for good measure. Paul speared Undertaker to the floor again, this time wrapping his hands around Undertaker's throat. Undertaker landed a shot to the Paul's ribs. Undertaker rolled him over and started punching him in the face and body. Along with the bloody nose, Paul now had a busted lip, cut on his right cheek and cut above his left eye.

Undertaker rose to his feet, reached down, and grabbed Paul by the hair. Paul let out a groan when Undertaker grabbed him. Paul rose to his feet and turned to look into Undertaker's eyes. "You should have given up when you had the chance. This could be over by now."

"Not yet," Paul said before landing a hard kick to Undertaker's groan. The pain was immediate. Undertaker released Paul and landed on the floor groaning, and coughing. Vomit came out of Undertaker's mouth cause the pain was so severe. Undertaker got to his hands and knees to try to get back up. Paul landed a hard kick to Undertakers's ribs. With the force behind the kick, he was sure that some were broken. "That was for me." Paul picked Undertaker up by the shirt collor and threw him backfirst against the wall. "This is for Stephanie."

Paul unloaded with vicious lefts and rights to Undertaker's face and body. Everything that happened over the past few weeks, from the wedding to his wife's death, was the powerful force behind every punch he threw. Undertaker was bloodied and bruised from these blows and Paul landed on more blow to Undertaker's jaw sending him to the floor. Paul took a step back admiring his handy work. That's when he looked at the corner of the bell tower and found a weapon. He picked up the sledgehammer, glanced at it as if he were possessed. He walked back to where Undertaker was. He looked up at Paul as Paul lifted the sledgehammer over his head.

"Go ahead," Undertaker said. "Use it."

Paul had every intention to use it. "I would," he threw the weapon to the side. "But I'm a man. I'm not a murderer." Paul landed one more punch to Undertaker's face knocking him out cold.


	18. Chapter 18 part I

Chapter 18 PART I

Paul looked at the man which was lying at his feet. Paul was panting from the brutal fight he had just had. He walked over to the edge of the tower looking out at the rain. He held his hands out into the rain letting it run through his fingers. He formed his hands into a bowl and brought the rain up to his face and carefully washed the blood away from his face. He repeated the process until he was sure the blood was gone. He closed his eyes, tears falling from his eyes. He was thinking about Stephanie. He was thinking how he loved her and had lost her. He was broken but he knew that in his heart, she loved him. That's why she took the bullet for him. She loved him and that's all Paul needed to know.

"It's over, Stephanie. It's finally over. I love you and miss you."

He stood there with his eyes closed a few seconds more, then let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, then decided to go back inside and call the police.

However, the moment he turned back around, he was met with a sledgehammer shot directly to his midsection. He crumpled to the floor holding his stomach. He moaned and groaned loudly. He knew his ribs were broken and his insides were busted. Blood was coming from out of his mouth due to internal injuries. He struggled to catch his breath. He looked up to see Undertaker standing before him with the sledgehammer in his grasp. Undertaker looked down upon him with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"This is over yet, Paul." Undertaker through the sledgehammer to the side and delivered two hard kicks to Paul's midsection. Paul was coughing up more blood as he still struggled to catch his breath. Undertaker reached down to grab Paul by the throat. He pulled Paul up to his feet and was pulling him over to the edge of the tower. At this time, the bell had begun to ring out 9 times.

Undertaker was holding Paul over the side by his throat, with his feet dangling in mid-air and the rain pouring down on him. "And now it ends, Paul. You will rest...in...peace..."

Undertaker released Paul letting him fall through the air. Undertaker could hear Paul's screams over the sound of the pouring rain until...


	19. Chapter 18 Part II

Chapter 18 PART II

Paul sat up in his bed, his face covered with sweat. He was panting heavily. He looked around his room frantically before reaching for his alarm clock turning it off. He sat the clock back on his night stand, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His panting had subsided and he took a deep breath before stepping out of bed. Paul stretched his arms over his head letting out a yawn. He planted his feet on the floor and stepped towards the shower. Today was the big day, the day he would be married to Stephanie McMahon.

Stephanie was in the powder room of the church with the bridesmaids and her mother. Her dad Vince and brother Shane were in the other room down the hall with Paul getting ready, putting on their tuxedos. Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror. Today was a big day for her. She was all dressed in white, her hair hanging loose on her shoulders. A lace veil pulled back from her face and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Her mother, Linda, came over to stand beside her, her hands resting gently on Stephanie's shoulders.

"Oh my dear. Look at you. You look amazing. I never thought this day would come. Now, my baby girl is getting married today to the man she loves."

"Oh mom." She turned her body towards her mother looking into her eyes. "This is one of the best days of my life. It's like I told Paul on the phone yesterday afternoon that I have dreamed of this day since I was a child. Now, it's here. Today's the day."

Linda lightly kissed her daughter on the cheek, then hugged her in a loving embrace.

Stephanie had a thoguht enter her mind. She looked at her mom before speaking outloud. "I wonder what Paul's thinking right now."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Paul himself was standing in front of a full-length mirror, fixing his tie. He looked at himself all decked out in a tuxedo. His hair pulled back, clean-shaven, shining like a new penny. He was alone in the room at this point until he heard a soft knock.

"Come in," came Paul's reply. He looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw the door swing inward and a man, with short red hair, wearing a tuxedo, entered the room.

"You wanted to see me, Paul," came the deep, Texas drawl of the man.

Paul turned to face his friend. "Come on in, Mark. Shut the door please."

Mark Calaway did as requested. He had known Paul for many years. He had worked with the guy for many years. They were both good friends and Mark was also a friend to the McMahon family. Paul and Mark knew each other so well and they both had the upmost respect for one another.

"Looking good there, Amigo," Mark said stretching out his hand.

Paul shook Mark's hand. "You look good yourself, Hombre."

"What did you want to see me about?" Mark asked.

"I need some advice. You're always good at giving people advice."

"What do you need advice about?"

"Care to sit down?"

Mark sat across from Paul in an available chair. "Okay, Paul. Out with it. You look like something is bothering you. What is it?"

Paul sighed deeply before beginning. "I had a dream about Stephanie and myself last night. It wasn't a dream actually. It was more of a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Paul nodded. Mark got situated crossing his feet out in front of him resting his hands on the chair rest. "Go ahead, Paul. Tell me. I'm all ears."

Paul proceeded to tell Mark about the events of the dream changing some details. He didn't have the heart to tell Mark it was Mark himself doing these heinous things in his dream. Mark listened closely never once taking his eyes off his friend.

"And that's when I woke up."

Mark gave a quick nod. "What made you dream something like this last night, Paul?"

"I'm not sure."

Mark slapped his knee before rising to his feet. He stood in front of Paul, his almost 7'0 frame towering over him. "I know what it is. It's just the pre-wedding jitters. Anybody who's getting married gets them. It's just natural."

"Maybe I'm just nervous, that's all," Paul answered looking up at his friend.

"Stand up here, Paul." Paul rose to his feet and Mark held him out at arms length. "Do you love her?"

"What?" Paul asked in disbelief.

Mark asked again announciating every word. "Do you love her?"

"Of course, I love her."

"How much do you love her?"

"I...to the moon and back. She's my heart and my soul. She's my world. My world is empty without her in it. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. I would put my life on the line for her. I would protect her from any and all harm that came her way. Without her," he paused. "I'm nothing. She means everything to me. I will always love her untill the day I die. I want to grow old with her. I want to have kids with her."

"How many kids?"

Paul thought about it before answering. "3 maybe." Mark chuckled. "To some it up, I just love her. I love her. I can't explain it more plainly than that."

Mark could only smile. "Then you, my friend, have nothing to worry about. If you love her that much, why fear?" Mark removed his hands from Paul's shoulders. "I talked to her many times leading up to today. She would always have that gleam in her eyes when she talked about you. Her heart beats for you. She loves you just like you love her, without a single doubt."

Paul smiled at the words Mark had said. Mark embraced him in a brotherly-like hug. He lightly slapped Paul on the cheek. "Now, come on, Paul. It's time for you to get married. Are you ready?"

Paul straghtened his tie and jacket. "Let's do this."

"That's my boy. See you out there." Mark walked to the door of the room. Before he left, he had one more thing to say. "Here's one more piece of advice for you. Just tell here you love her and you'll be just fine. That's all she wants to hear."

Paul watched as Vince walked his daughter down the aisle. She looked so angelic. She looked like a princess, but she was the queen of his heart. The vows were exchanged, the rings were exchanged, they kissed, and they were introduced as the new Mr. and Mrs. Paul Levesque. The day was perfect. Everything was perfect. Nothing, not one thing, went wrong. Everything went according to plan. Everything was as it should have been. It was a beautifulu day of wedded bliss; sweet, sweet wedded bliss. It was a day full of smiles, tears, laughter, and of course...love. Nothing sweeter than love. A man and a woman united as one. Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon Levesque together forever for better or worse, in sickness or health, till death do they part. Life for them, as they knew it, was perfect; absolutely perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
